


I can't

by Call_me_Anarkiddie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Crying, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Other, Projecting, Sad, Self-Hatred, Sobbing, fluffiguess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Anarkiddie/pseuds/Call_me_Anarkiddie
Summary: Ancom is AFAB and gets dysphoric.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	I can't

Ancom shifted in quis bed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling taking over quem. 

Que brought his knees up to quis chest, hugging them to quis chest as a singular tear slipped from quis cheek. 

Quis head filled with white noise as que started to whimper. 

Ancom picked quemself up, walking to the bathroom. Que was careful not to wake Nazi, knowing that he would just mock quem. Shutting the door silently, the anarchist stared at quis reflection, glairing at it. In one swift motion, que grabbed the hair clippers, bringing them to quis hair, which had grown to quis shoulders.

Que cut a chunk off, letting it fall to the floor.

"Anarkiddie? Are you in there?"

"Uh-um, yeah. Just give me a minute." Quis voice cracked. Shit.

"Anarkiddie? Are you alright."

Ancom tried to swallow the lump in quis throat, "Yeah, T-Tankie. I'm f-f-fine. Shit..." 

The taller communist opened the door, "Comrade, what-"

"I-I know, I know. J-Just, don't ask. Please." que begged.

"Anarkiddie..." he took quem in his arms, walking to his room, "Is the about the...uh...gender dysphoria?"

Ancom smiled. Que knew that Tankie didn't completely understand, but at least he was trying.

"M-Mhm. I-I'm sorry if I w-w-woke you up Tankie. It just gets so bad sometimes, a-and I- god, I just-" Que cut himself off with a small sob.

Commie held quem closer, "Is okay, comrade. Is all okay. Just try to go to sleep now, да?"

"O-Okay Tankie. I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a vent. I'm projecting onto Ancom because I have no other healthy coping mechanisms.


End file.
